


Devil’s Puppets

by Dosage8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Fantasy, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kozume Kenma, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dosage8/pseuds/Dosage8
Summary: Kenma, a moody rebellious omega is forcibly sold off to alpha tradesman Kuroo Tetsurou, who desires nothing but freedom from the expectations of having an omega and a litter of pups.It’s a match made in heaven, they say.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Devil’s Puppets

“Yes, Yes... and the coins, they’re pure? None of tha’ coating bullshit, or mixed stuff, yeah..?” 

The man’s gruff voice aches in Kuroo’s ear and the stench of alcohol and unwashed odor almost made him gag. 

He almost wants to scrunch his nose visibly, just to let him know how bad his way of speech was. Kuroo adored accents, not slurred speech of alcohol or stench of alcohol the first thing in mornings. 

Behind him he sees the little omega the man had decided to sell off. His black hair reach till his ears, big cat like amber in his eyes. 

His mal nourished thin body was a con, it‘d seem ugly to an average alpha or beta, he thought.

Ideal omegas were fat and plump which ensured a healthy body to feed and reproduce (and to copulate with, but Kuroo wouldn’t mention that) good breed of pups. Kuroo would’ve to spend extra to feed the thing, but he’s certain it’d be a good investment as well. Omegas sold for good— male omegas at that, sold well as enslaved lovers. 

He’d have to make sure the boy fattens his thighs and hips, with fuller cheeks. His breasts would develop in pregnancy, but he’d do what he can to make the thing look more appealing. 

“Yes, 56 golds, as you desired, all pure.” 

The man doesn’t pay attention to him further, snatching the bag of coins Kuroo pulls out and shoves the boy in his arms. 

Kuroo is quick to get a hold of the boy. His arms are bound behind his back, and he’s wearing a flimsy excuse of a robe. His eyes stare into Kuroo’s, blank and expecting. Kuroo shakes his head, taking out a leash from his bag and tying it around the boy’s neck. 

The boy takes one last glance at the silhouette of his father, who walks away without a look back or a regret. He huffs a sigh. The boy must’ve known his fate early on. 

Kuroo takes him, on leash, to his long boat, and greets his “disciple” with a nod. He’s a tall man, who told him His name was Lev, he was from the far north, and wanted to learn the art of tradesmen and crafting. Kuroo had asked him why the man had wanted to learn from him, and he’d replied with a big smile. Kuroo had no choice. 

“Master, is this the male omega?” Lev asked, eagerly leaning over the boat, as Kuroo stepped on over, and reached over to pick up Kenma. 

“Yes..” He sets the omega down, brushing back his mane of black hair, “Yes he is.” 

“He’s so cute, oh the gods, no wonder they’re in demand, maybe if we make him fatter he’d be-“ 

“Lev, start rowing.” 

Lev‘s smile drops, “Yes master.” 

Kuroo decides that he’d let the omega wash himself once they stop for supper, but the thing still needed fresh robes. He removes the omega’s clothes, removing the first layer of robes. When he reaches for the second he sees the omega fidget on his feet. 

Kuroo frowns, “What is it?” 

The omega shakes his head, so Kuroo ends up forcibly removing his robes, and sees the red stain of blood on the cloth below his abdomen held by strings of rope around his waist— The boy was bleeding. 

Kuroo sighs heavily. He did  not know how to deal with that. Kenma stares at him, big eyes watery and almost bursting into tears, as if Kuroo had discovered some big ugly secret about him. 

“I don’t have the cloth for this, you’d have to wash it.”

The boy simply nods. Kuro stands, 

“I’ll tie you to a standpost outside, we’ll be stopping the boat for supper soon, you can wash it then, yes?” 

The boy nods again and Kuroo leaves. 

When he returns, the boy is sitting there as he was earlier— on his knees, leaning against the post, but now there seems to be a puddle of blood underneath him, from his bleeding. 

Kuro sighs again, he’d make Lev clean that later. He removed the leash from the post, and drags the boy to the edge of the boat, scrunching his nose at the trail of blood following them.

He lets the boy dip into the water, watching over him from the edge, and throws the bar of soap he’d brought into the boy’s hands. 

Kuroo had heard of slaves like the boy often attempting to drown when their oh-so-kind masters allowed them to wash themselves but Kuroo was not a kind master. If the leash choked the boy when he tried to dip into the water so be it. 

But Kuroo did  not  notice the boy lunge over him when the thing was raising himself onto the boat, nor did he notice the boy steal the dagger from under his clothes. 

Kuroo managed to throw the boy off of him, and lunged to grab the dagger from his hands, but before he could, the boy thrusted the dagger into his neck, 

He began choking blood, and gasping loudly, as Kuroo rushed to hold the stab wound close. He removed his robes, tying them around his neck and calling out to Lev. 

He saw the boy beginning to lose consciousness and—

Kuroo gasps, blinking out of his nightmare and looks around to see the omega standing next to him, still nude but wearing the garment and  staring at him.

He moves his hands in a frenzy checking the dagger around his waist and he sighs in relief when he feels the handle of the sharp blade.

He stares down the boy, and they look at each other like that for a while— under the bright cold light of moon. His big amber eyes seemed different. Kuroo wasn’t one to enter into a monologue upon seeing a beauty but he did find a glint in the boy’s eyes he’d hope he’d see again. 

Kuroo shakes his head to pull out of the trance and takes him back to his chambers to dress him in his new robes. 

When they eat supper with Lev, Kuroo things he’s too eager to question Kenma, but he doesn’t object. He’d admit he  is  curious to know about the boy too, until he’s sold, of course. 

“You’re 22? No way! I thought master brought a 14 year old. Though I did think master wasn’t the type for those..” 

Kenma pouts, presumably over being thought of as a child. 

“You like cats? Me too!” 

“Apples? Yeah I had one once.”

Eventually a silence takes over as Lev runs out of things to poke Kenma for. 

“So dad, huh?” He begins again. 

Kuroo raises his brows and shoots him a look, one saying, He’s a slave but he’s still a human.

Lev’s eyes widen and he instantly raises his hand, almost flipping his plate, 

“Oh, no no, I didn’t-..I didn’t mean it.. that way..I-..”

Kuroo sighs. Of course he meant it that way. He wondered how someone could be as blunt or as idiotic as Lev. 

“Yes, my.. dad...sold me, to..him.” Kenma’s thin voice spoke, now looking at Kuro with the same glint in his eyes as before. 

It had begun to make him uneasy, now, how the boy stared at him like Kuroo had wronged him in his every life. 

Lev nods politely, and they proceed to finish the roughened bread, salty water and potatoes in silence. 

Kuroo decided to leash him to his bedpost at night, and lays down turning over, so he doesn’t have to look at the boy or his devil eyes. 

_ The amber of the devil’s eyes stare at him, piercing into his heart. Darkness swallows them, and there exists a burn in his heart, or in his lungs? He’s not certain.  _

_ The eyes begin to glow, as if cursing at him for a failed duty, for a failed ambition.  _

_ Who are you?  _

_ Why did you do this?  _

_ Save me! Save me! Pleas-! Alph-!  _

Kuroo wakes up, gasping for breath and instantly looks to his side, at the omega boy sleeping silhouette.

The darkness hadn’t seeped to dawn yet, and so Kuroo calms down after a while, gulping loudly at the series of nightmares that had begun to haunt him. 

Was it the gods? Cursing him for trading an omega boy? 

He remembers the words of his own master, 

_...Slaves are better suited to be captured betas and alphas. One doesn’t enslave an omega for, as our gods have foretold, omegas are good luck and sacred and for an omega and only an omega knows the truth to witchcraft and true magic... _

Magic and witchcraft were bullshit, he knew that, but some, as usual, did believe in the “hidden powers” of omegas. He, at least till now, didn’t. But he wonders if the little minx is making him have nightmares to torture him till he’s sold away. 

Kuroo brushes back his hair and decides to remove the thin shirt on his body, allowing some relief from the humidity of the sea, and tries to fall asleep again. 

Over the course of the next two weeks Kuroo sends out several letters to his clients notifying the presence of the omega slave he’d bought. He doubts he’d have made to the shore on time for the monthly tradesmen event, and so he’d trusted his money on a few captured pigeons. 

Kuroo also learns the boy’s name to be Kenma.  Just Kenma , as he puts it. 

Kenma is, also, as they find out, terribly shy yet blunt. So clingy yet so moody. 

And of course, the boy had begun to sleep  in Kuroo’s bed. Not beside it, leashed to a post, as Kuroo has planned, but  in it, cuddling and sleeping  on Kuroo, himself. 

It reminded Kuroo of how they said omegas tended to be high maintenance in a way, demanded to be treated like royalty, as they were told they should act, by society itself, the moment they were born and he honestly did not want to deal with the omega’s moody tantrums for the eggs not being boiled soft enough, or the bread being too stale, but a day or two of tolerating the boy’s rebellious protest (he refused to sleep in Kuroo’s chambers, which offended the trader immensely) Kuroo had no choice but to succumb to his demands. 

Kuroo remembered telling Lev to not get attachted to the boy, but Lev was now teasing him for failing to do the same, and he’d admit, he  was  getting attached to the omega. 

Like a brother? he’d wish. He feared he was getting too wishful of the boy, curse his alpha genes. 

“Tetsu-chan..” Kenma cuddles deeper into his chest, the metal of his leash hitting the bed gently, disturbing the still silence of the moon’s light and the night’s dark blue. 

Kuroo hums, rubbing Kenma’s thigh gently, sensually rubbing along his inner thigh, gently squeezing and massaging the flesh. 

“When will you.. sell me away..?” Kenma mumbles in a quiet voice. 

Kuroo frowns, having almost forgotten the entire ordeal all together, all for the sweet company of the boy. 

“You will give me away, right?” 

Kenma now speaks, louder, as he shuffles to straddle Kuroo’s lap, looking down at him under his curtain of long black hair. 

Kuroo clicks his tongue, caressing the boy’s soft cheek, now fuller and softer, “Sleep for now Kenma, we’ll discuss this tommorow.” 

Kenma huffs and falls back right into Kuroo’s arms, making him smile and bringing the smaller boy into his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you liked don’t hesitate to give a kudos or comment what you thought! Thank you :D


End file.
